


Her Own Worst

by tuesday



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino doesn't hate Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Own Worst

**Author's Note:**

> For hello-scorpling's prompt: Ino/Sakura - "my own worst enemy."

"If you hate her so much, why do you keep talking to her?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru shot her a sympathetic look and said to Chouji, "Ino doesn't hate her."

Ino swallowed and turned her gaze to the ground, concentrated on picking her way across an especially tricky patch of rocks shifting underfoot. "I don't hate her," Ino confirmed quietly.

"This is what the word frenemy was created for," Chouji said in a considering tone.

"Sakura, Sakura's, not my enemy at all," Ino said, slipping a little. Shikamaru's hand was immediately at her elbow, preventing an embarrassing slide with the pebbles and shale over the side of the cliff and into the valley below.

No--Ino thought, seeking out with a cautious foot for steadier ground--the real enemy here was herself.

Well, herself and the enemy shinobi they were attempting to outmaneuver by taking the higher route, but at least that second problem could be resolved with a well placed kunai. She suspected the first couldn't be solved at all.


End file.
